mi yo regresé a la infancia por tí
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Shiho... ¿dónde estás? ¿es que sólo queda de tí Ai? ¿por qué... estoy llorando? ConanxAi One-Shot no es un drama


Aquí un fic de Ai y Conan.

Los personajes pertenecen al gran Gosho Aoyama ^^

Será un One-shot un poco largo, creo, pero… supongo que interesante xD

Ai x Conan forever!!

Sé que el título no tiene sentido, y que no es nada gramatical xD

**Mi yo regresé a la infancia por ti.**

_Y cuando lo vi, me di cuenta. Ver esa cara de felicidad que tenía cuando ella le levantaba en brazos y le daba vueltas en el cielo… me mataba._

_Porque, no. No pude darme cuenta antes de cuánto lo amaba, y cuando me di cuenta, ya supe que era imposible sacarlo de mi mente, poruqem me había entrado en lo más profundo del alma._

_Qué felices se ven a los niños, sin preocupaciones, sin estúpidos enamoramientos. Ojalá pudiera vivir así. Yo, que desde niña he estado encerrada en un laboratorio, me gustaría saber qué es jugar._

Dia uno:jueves

-Ai, Ai, vamos, despierta, que llagas tarde.

-¿eh?- le respondió desperezándose.

-va, venga.

.cinco minutos más…

-¡! ¡Ai! ¿desde cuándo eres tan remolona?

-Grrrr!

Toc, toc, toc

-¡Shinichi!-llamó el profesor dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla, vio a Conan preparado para ir a clase- lo siento, pero Ai no está lista. ¬¬

-¿no? ¿qué le pasa? ¿se encuentra bien?- Conan entró en la casa y se puso a buscarla. La encontró en su cama medio dormida.- ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¡vamos a la escuela!

-quiero dormir…

-¿? ¿Qué te has tomado?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡AAyyy! ¡déjame en paz!

-Shinichi…-le susurró el doctor- parece que esté en la edad del pavo…

-ya ves¬¬'. ¿la dejamos ahí?

-anda, llévatela, aunque sea en pijama.

-¬¬'

Shinichi se dirigió a la cama de Ai y la tiró al suelo. Ella, se despertó.

-¿pero qué haces, imbécil?- se quejó.

-¿es que no has visto la hora que es?

-¡déjame dormir!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¬¬'- el profesor no sabía donde meterse

-¡cámbiate ya!- le dijo tirándole la ropa en la cara (interior incluida).

Al ver esto, Ai se puso como un tomate y echó a Conan a patadas, y cerró la puerta.

Cuando salió, le dijo a éste: vamos.

De camino a la escuela, veían a los quicos del instituto Teitan que íban también (no se si es verdad esto xD) Ai se fijaba en los cuerpos de los chicos y se sonrojaba.

-¿se puede saber qué haces? ¿quién es ese? ¿de qué lo conoces?- le preguntaba Conan.

-Oh… qué buenazo está ese… me gustaría saber cómo se llama.

Conan se cayó al suelo, y de paso, se le hinchó la vena.

-¿se puede saber en qué piensas?-pero Ai ya estaba persiguiendo chicos.

Conan, se dispuso a perseguirla, antes de que montara un show, y al cazarla, la tiró al suelo y la inmovilizó.

-¿pero qué haces?- gritó Ai, que estaba abajo.

-¿no es más bien: qué haces tú?- se quejó.

-¬¬' ¡GRrrrr! º////º Kudo…

-¿Q…qué…?- Ai le estaba poniendo una mirada seductora irresistible, y no sabía cómo actuar.

-¡Eei! ¡Chicos!-gritó una voz de niña- ¿se puede saber qué intentais, así?- preguntó inocentemente Ayumi con un dedo en la boca.

-¡Naa…! º////º (blush!)- dijo Conan mientras formaba una pantalla con las manos.

Después de que en el día Ai se durmiera en las clases o hicira caricaturas de los profesores e iba criticando a las niñas, todo esto mientras Conan la intentaba tranquilizar, fueron de camino a casa del doctor Agasa.

-oye, Kudo…

-¿uh?

-¿vamos a la discoooo?

-PLAF!-caída de Conan.

Día dos: viernes

Sonó el despertador y la niña no despertaba, pasó media hora y la niña no despertaba.

-¡Ai! ¡Vamos, levanta!-la llamó el dr. Agasa.

-tengo mucho sueño…- dijo desperezándose.

-pero tú…

-¿qué hay de desayunar?

-¿lo preguntas? Si lo sabes de sobras… ¬¬ _qué chica más rara…_

20 minutos después.

-Dr. ¿qué hago?

-lávate la cara, los dientes, péinate y vístete-

-¿qué me toca ponerme hoy?-preguntó casual.

-PLAF!-se cayó- ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Al cabo de un rato llega Shinichi.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está Haibara?

-bueno, a parte de que actúa como si tuviera seis o siete años…

-¡Oh! ¿en serio?

-compruébalo tú mismo. Anda, llevatela a la escuela.

-¡Vamos, chicos!¡juguemos al pilla-pilla!- propuso Ai.

-¡Sí!-corrieron los dos niños (Mitsuhiko y Genta)

-Oye Conan…-dijo preocupada una elocuente Ayumi- ¿sabes algo de Ai?

-:s está muy rar… pero no sé qué es lo que le ha hecho comportarse así.

-¿volverá nuestra Ai?

-(mueca) eso espero.

-¡Conan-kun! ¡vamos a casa del doctor a jugar al parchís o a algún videojuego!-propuso Haibara

-:s esto es preocupante.

A las 9, Ai se va a dormir agotada.

Día 3: sábado

-Va, Ai, despierta- insistió el dr. Agasa.

-¿eh? ¿papá?

-O.O Ai…

Entró Conan en la casa.

-¿cómo está…?-Conan se paró viendo a Ai cómo se subía encima del profesor para que le hiciera volteretas y jugara con ella.

-Ai…-dudó en preguntar, y la niña se giró.-¿cuántos años tienes?

-Cattro…jeje-respondió muy contenta.- soy gande.

-O.O Doctor…- dejaron a Ai solita, y esta se puso a berrear- la mente de Ai vuelve a su etapa infantil, solo de mente, pero si no hacemos algo…

-Shinichi…-dijo preocupado- cuando duerme, Ai está adoptando una posición… de feto- se revolvió el bigote y miró a otro lado.

-tengo… tengo que hacer algo- y se dirigió a la niña.- Ai…

-¡Hola, Conan!-dijo alegremente.

-¿tú… quieres ser mi novia? º///º-dijo un poco inseguro.

_¿eh?¿por qué mi corazón reacciona ante estas palabras? ¿Porque vienen de él? Pero me está mintiendo. Es un engaño. Así… estoy bien._

-¡Uau! ¡Claro que síp! ¡Qué diver!- le contestó divertida.

Conan casi se ponía a llorar.

-Haibara… no. Shiho,¿puedes oírme? ¡por favor, sal de ahí donde estés!

_No, no ¡no! No te voy a escuchar. Ahora sólo se quedará la pequeña Ai._

-Vamos, Shiho, vuelve. Te echamos de menos.

_No puedo responder, porque me habla a mí… ¿por… qué? ¿por qué me afectan tanto tus palabras? Se me va a desgarrar el corazón… quiero… llorar…_

-¡Despierta, vamos!

_No. Puedo reprimirme, lo sé. Sólo debo dejar de escucharte._

-¡soy yo, Shinichi! ¡Vamos, Shiho!

-¿shinichi? ¿tienes dos nombres? ¡jajá! ¡qué diver! ¿y yo también?jijiji –se reía Ai

-¿hola?-entró alguien en casa.

-¿Ayumi?-la saludó Conan.

-¡Ayumi, Ayumi! ¿sabes qué?- le gritó Ai en el oído.

-¿qué pasa, Ai? Ò.ó

-Conan tiene otro nombre…- el aludido se levantó, le brillaron las gafas y se dirigió a ellas- se llama Shin…

Conan tiró sus gafas al suelo, le cogió del brazo y la giró hacia él y la calló besándola fuertemente en los labios mientras le sujetaba por la cabeza.

_¡No! ¿qué está haciendo? ¿por qué… tengo el corazón desbocado? Mi mundo, tan oscuro y tan perfecto, se me vuelve borroso. No entiendo nada. Yo ya estaba bien sin existir. ¿por qué… me haces esto?_

-porque yo no estoy bien si tú dejas de existir. Vuelve, por favor. Te quiero, Shiho- mientras tanto, Ayumi se decidió a irse.

Él notó que sus ojos eran dos cascadas que le empapaban el hombro.

-no te dejaré… nunca- arremetió.

-Kudo…

Conan la volvió a besar y ella le correspondió feliz. Shiho volvía a estar ahí.

_¿por qué? ¿de verdad te importo tanto? ¿de verdad me quieres proteger para dar la vida? ¿me amas con todo tu corazón? En cualquier caso, vuelvo para entregarte el mío._

¡Fin, fin, fin!

¡Se acabó!

Espero que os haya gustado, y enviadme reviews, con criticas, también.

Espero hacer otro fic de Conan y Ai, pero ha ver si tengo tiempo ^^

Gracias por leer!

Att: YMaHiNe


End file.
